


Depth of Satan's Eyes (Papa III/Sister of Sin)

by jehannaford



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blushing, Don't copy to another site, F/M, He's a real smooth bastard when he wants to be, Lust, Papa doing what he does, Seduction, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehannaford/pseuds/jehannaford
Summary: This was the result of a writing prompt on Tumblr: “S-Stop looking at me like that! You’re making me blush…” It rapidly got out of hand and turned into this mini-fic. Please enjoy this little seduction scene.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	Depth of Satan's Eyes (Papa III/Sister of Sin)

He’d been following the new Sister with his eyes all afternoon. 

She’d been tidying the large study in the Papal suite, almost a small library unto itself. Papa III was half-heartedly writing a sermon for the next mass, but more often than not he found himself staring at her. Finally he gave up all but the merest pretense of writing, and simply took in the sight. She had what looked to be very lush curves under that novice’s habit, and an enticing sway of her hips when she walked. He watched her as she bent over to dust the lower bookshelves, biting his lip to suppress an appreciative growl. _Fuck._ He was getting hard just looking at her, couldn’t stop himself from imagining what he wanted to do to her…. 

She noticed his attentions before long. It was impossible not to; the man had a laser focus when he saw something he wanted. She tried to ignore him at first, but his increasingly obvious gaze became unavoidable. She felt her face heat and knew she was turning red, and finally she felt she had to do something to break the tension or she’d simply snap. 

“S-Stop looking at me like that! You’re making me blush…”

_Ah_ , he thought. _Now the game begins._

“Looking at you like what, _cara mia_?” The question might have sounded innocent, but the slow lascivious smile he gave her belied it.

She flushed an even deeper red. 

“Like–like you’re doing right now!” She risked a glance at his face and immediately wished she hadn’t. Satan below, those glittering eyes. They were half-lidded and fixed on her, and she felt that green and white stare burn right through her. 

“Oh?” he murmured. He got out of his chair, took a half-step closer to her. “And what am I doing right now, _bella_?” He dropped the teasing smile. “ _Tell me._ ” The demand was a soft growl that made her shiver.

She swallowed hard. She couldn’t look away from him, but couldn’t answer either. He moved in closer, close enough that she could feel the heat of his body. He ran a gloved finger gently down the side of her face, and her breath hitched the moment he touched her. 

He was waiting for her answer even now, she knew.

“Y-you’re…looking at me like you’re undressing me with your eyes.”

“Noticed that, did you?” the teasing smile was back. He was so very close to her, he scarcely had to lean in at all to whisper in her ear.

“Do you like the way it makes you feel, being _stripped_ like this?” 

To her embarrassment, she let out a soft moan. The pleased purr he made in response made her shiver with lust. 

“Oh, my sweet girl,” he breathed, “you do, don’t you?”

He pulled back a little once more, just far enough to look her in the eyes.

“Well, _cara_ …if you like it when I undress you with my eyes…” He pulled her to him, just roughly enough to assert a claim. 

“How much more might you like it if I used my _hands_ on you instead?”


End file.
